


Valet

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint chooses Phil’s clothes for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valet

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "shades of gray"

“You’re the _director_ now, Phil,” Clint had said, grinning broadly. “You can’t get away with that black suit-white shirt-black tie anymore.”

“It’s been working so far,” Phil had protested, but the quietly-appreciative, “Yes, it has,” was what had led to Phil sitting on the bed in his underwear, watching Clint root through his wardrobe.

“You can keep the suit,” Clint said, “Black is classic. But the rest…”

He held out a shirt and tie, and Phil frowned. “They’re both gray.”

Clint snorted. “The tie is charcoal, the shirt is _dove_.”

“Rhymes with ‘love’?” Phil asked, and Clint kissed him, laughing.

THE END


End file.
